SX4: Guatequesas
SX4: Guatequesas '''was the fourth game hosted of the series. Combining an original format twist with the Marquesas and Guatemala casts proved a huge success as the endgame was filled with nail biting tension. This season's twist was to split each of the 18 castaways into pairs. The nine tribes of 2 were forced to compete against each other for immunity where the last 3 placing pairs would be vulnerable to the vote. One player was voted out and their partner was absorbed by the tribe who won the previous challenge. This pattern continued until one tribe eventually absolved all members at the final 9 and the merge was on. This game was also notable for a series of blindsides starting at the merge following Stephenie finding the first Hidden Immunity Idol. Despite the Lobos alliance's move, Jamie managed to save his alliance at the following vote as he picked the Anti-PRoD which eliminated Gina from the game and allowed the former Roxha/Cabra alliance to run the rest of the game resulting in an all male final four. Despite losing his best ally at the final six, it was '''Jamie Newton/Electric Autumn that managed to outwit, outplay and outlast his fellow competitors and beat the less deserving Blake Towsley/ChazL9026 in a 5-2 vote. Returning for SX6 was Jamie, Brandon, Stephenie and Zoe. Stephenie, Brandon and Jamie were all picked off in the pre-merge, leaving Zoe as the last standing member of her season. She would ultimately align with the Season 5 Boys Club of Aras, Jake & Robb which eventually left Zoe to place 4th. Contestants Game History Recap The Guatequesas Islands became the setting for the fourth season of Survivor X. The game began with a huge twist as the eighteen castaways were divided into nine tribes of two, with three tribes going to Tribal Council each week. The tribe that lost a member would be dissolved and the leftover castaway(s) would be absorbed into the winning tribe. A politics challenge sent Cabra, Fuerza and Gerera to the first Tribal Council where and alliance was forged between the tribes in blue and purple, deciding to send home Brianna first. Following a strength challenge, Popito & Speranza were shocked when Namorik joined them at the games second Tribal Council after Gina and Rob were the first to select each other as partners. Because of their perceived strength, Vecepia joined forces with Brandon and Patricia to eliminate Rob from the game rather than her inactive partner, John. Meanwhile, Stephenie and Neleh of Lobos established an early dominance and consistently won challenges, along with Gabriel and Gina who joined later. So when Lobos finally lost a challenge they had enough votes to split a tie, but instead everyone, including Vecepia, decided to cast John out of the game. After three tribes were dissolved, the remaining six tribes were divided into two groups and sent to a double TC where Cindy laid down her torch (even though she was going to be voted out anyway) and Sean was voted out by a budding alliance between Cabra's Blake and Brian and Roxha's Jamie and Zoe. Despite losing the next challenge Lobos had a clear majority still, deciding to make a move against Patricia, causing Brandon to join Jamie and Zoe on Roxha. Having just lost their partners, Lydia and Rafe came together to form a new Fuerza tribe, but unlike their name they failed to show any true strength and Rafe was voted out by Cabra and Roxha. Eventually only Cabra, Lobos, and Roxha stood, and after Roxha won the final tribal IC, Cabra lost Vecepia and Lobos sacrificed Lydia who had just joined their tribe. After the final nine were dissolved into Roxha, a twist was revealed that a Hidden Immunity Idol, that could be used up and until the final four, was hidden somewhere around their camp. Stephenie amazed herself when she found the idol first, and at the next Tribal Council the old members of Cabra and Roxha decided to join forces to eliminate the four members of old Lobos. Things didn't go so well when they targeted Stephenie, who used her idol to save herself causing Brian to become the first member of the jury. The two alliances showed down at the next Tribal Council, and everyone expected a PRoD. However, it was revealed they would be drawing the Anti-PRoD- meaning whoever drew the rock would be the deciding vote. After fate played it's part, Jamie pulled the Anti-PRoD and chose Gina to be voted out. The pagonging continued as Neleh, who had won the past two ICs, was voted out when she failed to keep her streak alive. Gabriel and Stephenie were the only two members left of Lobos, but were in luck as a division in the Cabra/Roxha alliance allowed them another week of safety as Zoe was blindsided. After days of indecision, Jamie joined back up with the men to vote out Stephenie, the final female, from the game leaving the game's first all male finale. With only four left in the game, Jamie and Blake faced off against Gabriel and Brandon, and Jamie once again pulled the Anti-PRoD sealing Gabriel's fate. After winning the final Immunity Challenge, Jamie decided to vote out the stronger opponent in Brandon and take Blake to the final two. After Blake failed to make a performance in front of the jury, Jamie Newton was crowned the Sole Survivor of SX4 after a 5-2 vote. Voting History